The FMA song series
by animerex
Summary: Since I have a love for FMA, I made a series about the theme songs! Not alot for a summery, because I didn't write them yet, and each one is different, But If you are a true fan of the songs you will read this. R & R please! Chap 5 is up! srry for the
1. melissa

Hey guys! this series is about the themes for Fullmetal Alchemist, so yes, if it sound familiar, that is where it is from. If you guy actually reveiw me, I might make a special surprise at the end of this series, Well, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, I sadly do not own FMA, Porno Graffiti, or Melissa, but I will after I take over the world! BWAAAA HAAAAA HAAAAAA!... Kay, done now, I will never own them. -sigh-

(10 Oct. 11)-(10 Oct. 11)-(Just the break!)

Edward Elric was just waiting for the moment in the reasearch he had been doing to find the secret to the Philosopher's Stone, and it wasn't easy. Being the fullmetal alchemist brang many tasks and such to test him along the way. His metal arm and leg of the limbs he lost in the accident with his first try at a human transmutation were hard having, even after months having them, they still hurt like nothing he had imagined, but the real pain was the dream he had, that one nightmare, where he sees his mother once again, happy and well, then sick and lifeless. Then when he wakes, either his arm or leg is in a lot of pain.

_Cleave apart the memories of those faraway days with your hands, and end the breath of saddness. come on, pirce through my chest made of anxious love._

There he was, the fullmetal alchemist, walking mid-day to face colonal Roy Mustang, with only bits and pieces of info on the Philosopher's Stone.

'Another day to be lectured by the almighty colonal,' Ed tought as he made his way through the lot. Over head he saw the most charming birds, he had to stop and see, their elegant coloring, their shape, and their call reminded his of his mother, cheerful, optimistic, beautiful.

_Looking in the sky in witch tomorrow will come, I don't know what to do with my heart that is only lost, Birds by my side flew away, I wonder if they found light somewhere._

"Jesus, I swear he says the same thing every single time!" Ed growled to Alphonse after his meeting with the colonal. "You need to speed up the reaearch, the govermant needs the info for the better! Honestly Al, how do you put up with this stuff? he has us do every thing for him, and he expects more? He doesn't like us, that's all there is too it!"

Alphonse didn't answer, he didn't know how to. he was good at this, being only a soul, only having feelings, not able to show emotions except in his voice, which was normally rather serious for 14, he resembled his mother, except for the depression he seemed to be in. Ed waited for an answer, but finally figured out he wasn't going to get one.

_Come now, won't you let ride on your back too? Then keep far away from the kindness I deserted at the highest place. Please, Cleave apart the memories of those far away days with your hands, and end the breth of my saddness, Come on, pierce through my chest made anxios by love._

"Al, are you Ok?" Ed asked, not only as a worried brother, but a caring guardian. Al sat staring at a window, a fixed gaze he always has, but now, it seemed some how sad.

"Do you remember what day it is?" Al said at last, his voice sounded sad, like he was about to cry if he was able. "It has been 5 years since we tried to bring mom back. I miss her."

"Al, it will be Ok, why don't we make flowers for her, we'll make her favorite." Ed looked to cheer up his brother, trying not to show how he had been avoiding the subject. He decided Al needed some alone time, and walked out side. He didn't realize what time it had been, It was now 5 or 6 o'clock, and the sun was no longer there there, stars and a full moon had lit the sky. In an instant those strange birds he had seen earlier had flown over head again, they seemed to glow in the backround.

_I saw off birds into the dark evening, the wind strokes me who merly craws on the ground. I won't say I want wings; I want to become melissa leaves dancing in air, at least._

Ed had longingly hoped of finding the Philosopher's Stone in order to help his brother and mother, to give them bodys of flesh and bloodso they could feel their suroundings once more, but watching those birds fly across the sky, he felt nothing himself, only the slight breeze that seemed so heavy before, and those beautiful birds.

_I've already tried to keep standing many times, but that is probably not the answer, right? 'Cause then I won't go aganst the wind._

a month passes by... yay...

Ed, finally reading the reasearch he had been looking for so long, had second thoughts. 'What if it isn't real, maybe he was on a wild goose chase the whole time.' But his instinct told him to go for it. He needed this to be happy, he would do anything to capture this. He had to look up at the bright light in the window. He saw those birds again, he hadn't seen them since that night.

_Take the key in your hands, you won't be hesitating will you? Even if you were wrong, if it seems that it'd never open again, Come on, end it with the sound of a rock falling._

He had read the papers, and discovered it. The secret to the Philosopher's Stone was live humans. His eyes filled up with water. 'That's right' he thought. Ed couldn't hide his emotions any longer. "All that just to be bit in the face with the first law! Equal exchange! To get something, one has to lose the equal amount!"

_A soul that cannot be saved drifts and disappears, In the instant it vanishes, it shines faintly. Now, It creats the night with a full moon._

Now, though it seemed hopeless, he kept on going, to make a stone that needed not the humans, there had to be another way! He pushed himself harder and harder, and at his lowest pionts, he just thought of those birds.

(10 Oct. 11)-(10 Oct. 11)-(Just the break... again!)

Well, that was it. I know it sucked, but I tried! It was hard! Oh, and I know the times aren't right, this was just off the top of my head. Please reveiw, and if you have time, reveiw my other story, "Diary of a hanyo's father" That one is sucky too, but live with it. Well, like I said, If you reveiw, I'll make a surprize one or two, so please reveiw! Reveiw or I'll kill myself...

Animerex78


	2. kesenai tsumi

Well, I've had 1 review and am happy with it. Glad one of you actually like me! More than my other story that is failing miserablely... Thanx Gothkitty! Now I have written the 1st ending theme, Kesenai Tsumi. If I didn't say last time, Melissa is the 1st opening theme, so I'm trying to go in order. Oh, and I know all the dates will be out of order, so forgive me for that. This one is Ed remembering back when they try to bring back their mom. So, I scambled every thing up! Forgive for OCCness. Gee, I can really mess up!

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing except my toothbrush, whom I have named Bob, and he is electric so he goes brushy-brushy. Yay for Bob the Toothbrush!

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Before the death of their mother, the Elric brothers were happy. There was possibly nothing that could keep them from having a smile on their face for the time. But after Mom was gone, no one smiled any more. For Ed, Al seemed to be the only thing to keep him going, he did not want him to be lonely. Ed could still remember the transmutation as it happened long ago...

_With you in my usual sight, I can breath Even though that's already plenty enough for me._

This was it, he had done all the research, he knew what to do. Ed could bring back his mother, and there he and Alphonse were. Giving the blood needed for the soul, they cut their finger, having the blood land in the pot with the ingreadiants to a natural human body. But something was wrong. Suddenly, a sure of energy filled the room.

_The petty me does nothing but repeat mistakes. How stong a strengh do I need to have so nobody geta hurt?_

Ed had already lost his left leg by this thing he created, and Al was being dissolved faster!Ed reached for Al, trying to save him, but all he could do was have his brother'ssoul transmutated to some armor near by. Suddenly, Al wakes up. He sees his brother lying there, stuggling with his wound, and the pain of where his arm and leg got torn off. Ed looks up and says, "I'm glad you're okay."

_Without hesitation, I beleive in this love and live on I'll tightly embrace your unbandaged wound,_ _And together we'll keep on walking, because we can't go back even now, the inerasible sin deep in my chest hurts._

_Darling..._

Back out of his fixed stare of remebrance, Ed felt a saddness as he looked up at Al. He knew it was his fault for it to happen. If it wasn't for him, they'd be at home, with Winry, he wanted to kill himself for it. He looked back down to gather himself.

_I remember the painfulness of the love I lost back then I'm a little perplexed by the vivid blueness of this sky._

Then Ed remember his words of his automail surgery: It was all my fault. He didn't want Al in the form he was in. He wanted him to have a childhood, and stripped that priviledge away from him. Even now, he remembers what Al looked like befor the transmutation, his blond hair and yellow eyes, almost taller than he was at that age.

_For example, even if I sacrificed something, I'd only believe in one thing, The color of the bloomed flowers in the instant when your straightforward eyes reflect._

He knew since the accident he grew in his studies, althought it seemed he learned so little. He knew he had weeknesses, he knew that people knew them. He tried to hide his emotions, although they broke through more often then he wanted them to...

_Even if I'm powerless, I'll live strongly in this destiny, We'll join our hand and our warmths will melt together forever, If so, even the sins of more things to come will be painful._

He thought about it, and Ed thought maybe, just maybe, this was suposed to happen. He and Al had gotten closer, seeing as they had been traveling together since how long. Maybe it was they're father, maybe he made they're mother die to see what they would do, but he knew, no matter what, he would never leave Al alone again.

_For explaple, If I'm with you, Even if we turn against the waves of the world..._

"Al," Ed said as stood up. "Do you think we are really going to find the Philosifer's Stone? If not, Tell me, I'll support your opinion, if it is pointless to look any more."

"Do you seriously think that? Ed, realize what you are saying. All those year you say, were wasted on a wild goose chase?"

"Honestly Al, I don't know what to think anymore. It's been so long since we had any new information on the stone, and it doesn't look like were getting any more soon."

"Well, remember the first law. Equal exchange. The Philosoher's Sone is supposed to be a wonderful thing with the power to do anything. To get this there will be a lot of time, you know how long people have been researching it."

"I guess you're right..."

_Without hesitation, I believe in this love and live on, I'll tightlt embrace your unbandaged wound,_

"Al," Ed started but could not finish. His emotions were taking over. He couldn't stand being sad like this if Al was suffering like it. He got the strenth and finished his sentance. "Al, I never want you to leave. Okay? And promise me, You'll never let me lose you."

_Without hesitation, I live in this destiny, and live on, If I'm with you, I'll be connected forever. _

"Ed..." Alphonse calmly stated. "I... Why..."

"Just answer."

"Of course Ed, Only if you promise to do the same."

"I promise," Ed stated with watery eyes although Alphnse couldn't see them.

_And together we'll only look forward, even if nothing came to be done, Nevertheless, I'll keep on protecting you with my hands by all means._

"Thanks Al"

_Darling_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Well, #2 done, I hope you guys like it. It isn't the best, but try and like it! Anyway, Next is Ready Seady Go, I hope it is as good as these first ones were. I hope you enjoy reading the next ones as well as the ones I have already written over and over again. Untill next time my friends!

Animerex


	3. ready steady go

Well it's that time again, another update! And my toothbrush bob is with me, right bob? '_Brushy-brushy'_ Uh, that's a yes... anyway nowI am writing Ready Steady Go, One of my favorites. I think this one might not be depressing, I try for a happy one this time! They're all tramatic, what can I do? Well, anyway, here it is. Just for some info, This is after Ed's arm is busted by that Scar guy, and he and Al are heading back to Central after it is fixed. Just so you guys know!

Disclaimer: Nope, Still only Bob, and his girlfriend, Sally the toothpaste. All people to there respected owners. We wuv you Hiromu Arakawa! (Yes, I said wuv)

(&)&(&)&(&)&(&)

Well, it was nice seeing Winry again, Ed liked being around her. With the automail being broken, there was a reason to go back to her. Although sometimes she was so annoying, he loved her. And yet, so did she, She didn't show it, but she did. Ed knew when he left she was saying good luck.

_Ready steady can't hold me back, Ready steady give me good luck, Ready steady never look back, Let's get started ready steady go!_

Now on the train back to Central, He remembered why he did this in the first place. If he brought back his mother, he could bring back Wriny's parents. He did not want her to be sad, to be honest, he didn't want anyone to feel sad about anything. But now, it was just to be normal again, for Al's, and his sake. He was tired of being mistaken for Al, and no one seems to listen to him. Just to be normal, only to be normal... All the places he had been, just to be normal again...

_Sceneries being blown away whirl in front of me, Even if I get desprate, I won't overlook my target anymore._

A voice came over the intercom on the train and, once again, they were being hijacked. If it haddn't happened enough already.

"Al, You want take care of it like last time?" Ed asked, ready to fight whoever wants to hijack the train that happens to have him, the full metal alchemist,on it.

"Sure, whatever works for you."

"Lets do it."

And Ed's anger had to get the best of him. They were about to get the bad guy, and then he called Ed a shorty.

"Who are you callin'microscopic bud?" Ed screamed as he transmutated a canon out of the top of the train. The cannon ball came out, but the guy jumped out of the way. The ball kept going and destroyed the tunnel that was upcoming.

"Good one Ed! You really need to develop some sort of self-restraint!" Al screamed as he jumped off the train. Ed followed, and landed in the middle of nowhere. They tried to find a city, a town, anything that had some sort of civilization, and failed miserably. There wern't even any animals around! That makes no sense!

_A unreliable map should be burnt, I'll grasp onto the burried truth with my hand,_

Then it happened, They found a city, they seemed somehow to wonder to Central overnight. Ed was about to snap it couldn't be helped though, he does get thet way easily, no offence to Ed.Lucky for Al, he found the city andpointed it out for Ed, but Ed was still not sure where Al was pointing to, he could see it over the trees, Ed was being short.

"Where is it Al?"

"For the millionth time, over there."

"Where?"

"For the love of- Over there Ed!" Alphonse picked his older brother up and threw him in the air. He came falling down, full of anger, but when wasn't he angry?

"Al, what did I do to diserve that?"

"Did you see the city?"

"Yeah, so? Oh... Just point next time!"

'I did.' Alphonse thought to himself as he a sweatdrop formed at the back of his head. And so they raced to the city, waiting to hear Mustang torure them,Ed sworeit was one of his favoritethings to do,but it was better than being out there!

_I came running frantically -hastily- the throb of my heart beats feel deafening enough to burst. Your voice is echoing -shouting- There's no time to be standing still here Ready, Steady, Go! _

After being renurished in Central from their "detour", and hearing from the devil himself, the brothers were on yet another mission, they found another site that their might be information on the Philosipher's Stone. That is how Ed gets into another fight, yet again, and almost dies, and Al gets tricked into believing his brother made his memories. Ed gets in the dromatic stage, and almost kills himself, AGAIN. (He just doen't learn the first time around, does he?) Ed passes out, wakes up in a hospital.

_Even is my countless wounds get hugged for a moment and gently, I won't let my soul get taken On the other side of the hill, if I met you, I'd only think of what to start talking from._

When Ed woke up, he noticed something different about Alphonse, although he couldn't name it. He seemed quieter than normal, like somthing was bothering him. Then something made him snap, When Ed said Al was lucky to have the body he had, Something in that metal suit snaped. This made Ed get up and run to the roof, So Winry, who just happened to be there to fixEd's automail could get a piece of him.

_I came running frantically -hastily- the throb of my heart beats feel deafening enough to burst. Your voice is echoing -shouting- There's no thime to be standing still here Ready, Steady, Go! _

Al ran after Ed, Then there, on the rooftop with Ed and his wounds, had a quick battle. Ed, victorious as usual, won the fight, and surprisingly his wounds didn't open like they did while he was on the phone with Winry.

_Ready steady can't hold me back, Ready steady give me good luck, Ready steady never look back, Let's get started ready steady go!_

They lyed there together, Knowing they could trust each other forever. They would always be brothers, and nothing could change that. Al said he hated himself for believing what that thing had to say. Ed said it was not his fault, and knew he knew what was right again.

"Ed, Do you trust me?" Al asked a little fear in his voice of what Ed would say.

"Of course, Why not, you were just having a spazum. How 'bout you?"

"Yes of course, Let's go inside, you need you rest."

"Kay Dr. Al," And with that, and a few weeks Ed and Al were closer than they ever were. They knew that they were on the right path, They could finish their purpose.

_My heart runs underneith that sky, I can't stop my idle feelings from crying out, Surely I'll reach you in a little while, The sunlight shines brightly across this path, Ready, Steady, Go! _

The child inside them was still strong, even in ther memories.

_And please..._

"Ready Al?"

"Hn."

_Trust me!_

(&)&(&)&(&)&(&)

Well, not excatly, haha happy, but, Hey I tried! I can't write happy Stuff! WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! But that is ok. Good sad stories are good too. Well that is it. Gotta go download more FMA manga! Oh! I want to mention the hijacked train idea was taken from "Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel." I just got it and am stuck at that Combat Chimira thingy. Non-stop for 8 hr straight! w00t! Anyway, sorry how long this one was, if it needs to be shorter like Ed, let me know, And I love Ed, so calling him shorty is just teasing!

Animerex78 (Duh...)


	4. tobia no mukou e

Wow... You guys took time out of your schedual for the crap I write... Amazing. I'd like to thank them, the signed and unsigned. Frist one goes to fma fan, I like the idea of putting the kanji in, maybe I'll re-write after I finnish them all. #2 goes to Asret Kitsune, Thanx for reading, you make me feel fluffy inside! Third goes to Pai, I'm glad you like it, thankx alot!1 And last but not least, Bunny Hooded Bombchu I'll try harder this time, I can't spell for crap... so I can't catch everything. If I decide to re-write it, I'll go through and correct any mistakes. K? Any way, I want my last thank-you to go to my first reveiwer, Gothkitty. If she haddn't reveiwed, none of you probably wouldn't have. That is what happened in my other story, that I deleted cause no one read. But that is in the past. I got past the stupid Chimera and am stuck fighting a fling lion/bird/monkey/fire-thingy that this guy made. I got to do this and break out of jail. And I am so increadably stuck. And way, you came to read the story, not here about me. This is the second ending theme, Tobira no mukou e by YeLLOW Generation. Oh, and most of my events are from the manga, I saw the amine episode of what the event from Ready Steady Go, and it is different. But they always change crap like that. Jeez, I talk to much... Here is the story. This one is from anime. Oh, Al's POV...

Disclaimer: Nope, I have a character I might use in another story I might ramdomly think of in my sleep, But now, Only Bob. He fights plauqe, and the evilest of evil, MILK! All fear it!

(Al)Ed(Al)Ed(Al)Ed(Al)

'Wow, What it is this?' Al thought as once again he is breaking into the same place he was in the night before. They were in some underground river, but the water was red.

"What is it Ni-san?"

"It looks like the substance used to create the Red Stone. I've read that a man, Nash something-or-'nother was researching it."

Ever since the accident, Ed sure had researched alot. I did my my best, but I guess I'm not as smart as Ed is... But even if so, I will try my hardest to help to gather the information on the Philosipher's Stone, so we can be normal again...

_The two us us are screaming, even now..._

Earlier that day I had seen Flecher, the younger of the two "other" Elric brothers, who had helped me get meds for Elisa. It was strange how Fletcher's older brother, Russel, was just like Ed, They seemed like siamese twins in personality and backround. It was wierd, we didn't even know our impersonators, and they were enimies already. I guess we are judged too quickly, Ed does the same. That has to be a flaw in the human nature...

After I finnished my train of thought, somethingwas going on with Ed. Atthe time I didn't know what happened, but Ed started to breathe heavily.

"Ed, are you alright?" I asked, scared that Ed was hurt.

"I'm... Just haveing... Trouble breathe..." He started right before he colasped. Then at that moment, I heard Fletcher's voice calling me. I picked up Ni-san and rushed to where I heard Fletcher, hoping to get Ed out of the flumes of the red water. I was glad to be out of that underground poison river, I lyed Ed down beside me on the floor and thanked Fletcher. I don't know if I was happy or dissapointed that Ed woke up so quickly. I know from being with him all the time, he doesn't like being woke up, but I know Fletcher didn't know what to expect. Ed woke up and started to scare the poor guy! He made poor Fletcher cry.

After apoligies were made, I was convinced we were cursed. Russel, whom at the time we did not know the name of, was there in the door way thretining us to leave. Ed, being as stobbon as he always is, denied to leave. The Russle transmutated a nearby lamp into a sword. Ed was not happy,

"You completely deny the principal of eqivalant exchange! That sword is a fake, and I will break that along with the stone!" Ed said as he thrashed torwards the fake Ed.

And with that, once again Ed was in a fight. I didn't get as excited and worried as I used to, nothing dull ever happened to us, so we were always in fights.

_As if to confirm something, you tightly clench your right hand_, _If the rules are annoying you, just go ahead and break them. If you think of resting your ailing legs, Move on step forward instead._

Well, as if it always doen't happen the same, Ed won the mini-match and broke the sword Russel was using, This making Russel transmutate a hose connected to the Red Water River. (Catchy name, huh?)

"You get drenched in this water, you die!" Russel explained. I looked at Ed, then Russel, then at Fletcher. He had a fear in his eyes. I knew he wanted to do something, but he was too shocked at his brother's actions to do anything. Ed quickly turned his arm from sword to umbrella as Russle started pumping.

_Even if we push our way through the distorted winds, Even if we outdistance the cold sky, Even then, we will still wander._

"Ni-san, get out of the way!" I called for my hot-headed brother. I did not want him to get hurt. This did nothing but push him harder. When he does this, It makes me think, Does he really listen to me? Does he hear me as a person, or a child who doesn't know what to do yet? Or am I merely a distraction to him and his work? Am I really an alchemist, or a bystander to my brother? I only know I need his safety to go on. Just then the most puculiar of things happened. Ed was slipping, and I stood and watched in fear as he was about to fall in the puddle below him. Just then, Fletcher jumped and saved Ni-san, getting soaked in the red water.

We left and snuck back, and honestly, I don't know why we went in the first place. It was all for the exposure of those fake brothers steeling our name. I didn't want to get involved, but sometimes Ed can be very persuacive, or what his version of persuacive is...

_The two of us are screaming all the time, just continuing to beleive isn't the answer, expose your weeknesses and your wounds, if we don't continue to struggle, nothing will begin. So break through, beyond the door._

After once getting a nice sleep, we went to see what else had happened, and I hope we won't break in again. Apparently, the to impersonators were discovered as the Trigghams, and Ed remember that was the name of the man researching the Red Water. Magwar seemed to realize we were the real people, and I learned Ed is a really good actor.

"So, now that the real us are working for you, how to dissmiss the foneys," Ed started in an evil, erie voice. Suddenly, Ed went all crazy. His eyes got big, and he said "I guess I'l just have to kill them," Ed looked at Mogwar with his mischevious eyes, "Wanna watch?" I honestly think Mogwar thought he was serious. So there we were, down at the cell. Ed opened the door, and there was sitting all locked up, our fake brothers, Fletcher and Russel.

_Society has become entangled in complex problems. If reality is vexing you, just go ahead and blow it away. If your planning on moping over abuse and slander, let out your selfishness and disire, instead. _

What Ed was saying was almost like magic. He seemed to be a people person, unlike me, shy and defenceive.

"You can't follow in your father's shadow, look where you are now!" Ed was trying to explain, he was not good at keeping a nuteral emotion. He hides it, I know, but he shouldn't, I can see the day all his emotion will just fly out. I've never met him, but does he get this from our father? Or our mother was like this recently before her death, is this a trait from mom? I can see why Ed felt so emotional about it. Although our father was an alchemist, we are on a new path, I wonder if we'll meet him...

_Drown out the confusing niose, shake free the gazes that have grown apathectic, continue from here, on the next stage._

We set the Triggham boys go, not knowing what they were going to do, not that we cared at the time.Now all I saw in Ed's eyes was payback. I knew this would lead to another fight, staged by Ed, he was good at fighting, we were in a lot of fights lately, I don't know why. Maybe it's the curse. Whatever it was, It was gonna stay for a while. Why us? But to put a stop to the red water, Mogwar had to go down, we needed to stop him so we could continue our research on the Philosopher's stone.

_The two of us are searching all the time, this excelerated speed can never go back. Bind your strength andresolution together, if we don't continue to run, there is no future. So move forward beyond the door._

As we ran up to Mogwar, he had a Red Stone and put it into a device. There was a glow, then he had the power of alchemy. And sure enough, my guess was right. A fight I would remember. Mogwar was the first to attack with the device that use the power of the red stone. Ed could only dodge the attacks. It looked like it was over, Ed was getting sloppy, but the Trigghams came to save us. There was a puff of smoke, and Magwar had dissapeared. Ed actually did something nice and thanked Russel and Fletcher. I wonder if he saw it as a victroy or a loss...

_Even if the pride you hold above your head is a mistake, even if the ideal paint crumbles, even if everything here turns to lies and wears you down, I'll definatly be here._

We searched the floor and found a passageway to the Red River. We found a bigwall and knew Magwar was behind it. Ed transmutated it away and there was Magwar with a cannon, and before we knew it, he fired it at us! Before it could reach us, Ed retransmutated the wall. the ball hit it, and the tunnel was starting to cave in. As the smoke clears, we see magwar guarding the sorce of the water. but the walls were coming down too fast, a rock from above smashed him, but we were to busy running for our lives to notice, literally. At least I don't get tired! Ed seemed pretty exaused after the run.

_The two of us are screaming all the time, just continuing to beleive isn't the answer, expose your weeknesses and your wounds, if we don't continue to struggle, nothing will begin. So break through, beyond the door._

We escaped the mansion in time, the house just vanished! Strangly, the house was in a crator, and all the red water started to suface. I'm glad Russel and Fletcher were there to help us, or I don't know what we would have done with the new toxiclake. They aborbed the water with the trees near by, and the water dissapeared. We left later that day with a basket of lemons from Elisa, and Ed had a note from Russel he didn't want to show me. I finally got it, and it said: Ed, thank you for making me realize that I should follow my father's shadow. I guess a year really makes a differencein the mind, Russel.

"I cant beleive he's a year younger than me and is that much taller!" Ed was just so funny sometimes...

_The two of us are searching all the time, this excelerated speed can never go back. Bind your strength andresolution together, if we don't continue to run, there is no future. So move forward beyond the door._

(Al)Ed(Al)Ed(Al)Ed(Al)

Well, there you have it. chapter #4 is now done. And I completely forgot about making it shorter. But, you know, It is from Al's piont of view, and he is taller than normal... Well, the song is longer too! Anyway, next is Undo, and that is a shorter song. Okay, I confess, I forgot to put the lyrics in at the beginning, so please forgive me!I didn't wannaerase any of it, so, there you have it. I won't take up any more of your time. later!

Do I have to say it? (animerex78)


	5. undo

Animerex: Ed! She is so mean!

Ed: Who?

Animerex: My sister! She erased my freakin game, And I gotta start again! I'm never gonna get to that stupid flying chimera thingy again! WAAAAAAAAA!

Ed: That is why you brought me and Al here?

Animerex: Come on, you have no heart! I had almost 15 hrs of my time, and you know I wasn't good at it! You had to help me!

Ed: Well, excuse me for being better at video games than you...

Alphonse: Wow, I get to speek, and while I 'm at it I'll do the disclaimer befor they get to name calling. (name calling has already comenced, it was now animerex's turn, when...) Take cover!

Animerex: SHORTY!

Al: Why me?

After Ed spazes out, I tie him to a chair, which happened to be a piano bench, because my room is too freaking small for luxuries like chairs, and watch him fall asleep.

Animerex: Bwaa haa ha! Now who is the better full metal chibi? ... Jeez, he sleeps through every thing. Now that things aren't hectic any more, I'd like to apoligize about the long update. I've been busy with school and stuff, but At least I got to it! Hey Al, you wanna still do the disclaimer?

Al: I'd be happy to. Miss Animerex does not own us, and I know Ed is happy for that. I wish Hiromu Arakawa gave us to her, but he can't, sadly...

Ed, only half awake: Brown-noser

Animerex: Aren't you the sweetest? I love you too! And even though he hates me, I love Ed too! He is my FMA-bishi! Yay for him! Any way, this one is about the 3rd opening, Undo. Beware this one will be completely ramdom and all over the place, So look out! When I say "ramdom and all over the place," I mean my own event in the wrong places and times! So, pretenting is a nice thing to do!

Ed: Pretending my butt...

Animerex: Shut up shorty, don't make me sick me neko-fox-wolf chimera on you. This will probably be another sad one. If I do another songfic, or whatever I'm writing, I'll pick and anime with happy lyrics.. Open to sugestions! Here we Go!

Ed: you... you... YOU! I'll get you, animerex... I will... The Fullmetal alchemist does not lie!

Animerex: K, I'l leave you here with my chimera I named Tima, God knows why, and she knows how to use needles, and will make you drink the evil, white liquid...

Al: No! anything but _that_! (Dripping in sarcasum)

Animerex: Yes, that Al, that! 100, whole... MILK! Bwaa haa ha!

find out what happens to my Edo-kun at the end of the story... Ready.. Steady... GO!(haha, a funny, right? Oh, forget it...)

(Do you hate me Al?)(Forgive me, please...)

Ed had never been away from his brother this long before. Mustang had sent Ed on a long jouney that would help find the Philosopher's Stone. He needed it to become human again, and to return his brother to the way he once was. To be human again, just like the memories they had as kids. Ed was always thinking about Al, it was like an instinct. Since their mother had died, and they had no idea what had happened to their father, Ed was the parent figure to Alphonse.

'_I wish Al was here, we could find something to laugh about, even if it brings back the painful memories..._' He thought as he walked slowly down the path. He knew Al was thinking the same thing. It was the bond so strong that they could thinnk alike. That was how close they were.

_Far away, far away, our thoughts are ceaseless. If we can go back to those days, of when we laughed innocently together._

It hurt much to see the world suffering, he wished it would all go away. the war in Ishbal, the Homcumlus folling thier every move, he could even question his brother's faults at times. Alphonse knew that Ed care, would even kill himself for Al, but sometimes he took things too seriously and was destuctive. Al hated being sad, seeing people sad, and having his brother be sad. "_If it wasn't for Dad..._" That's what Ed would say. "_If it wasn't for him, we could of had a child hood. But no, he has to run off, that's what killed Mom!_" In the times he was emotional, he couldn't controll himself, it was sad to watch, even as his brother.

_It broke into pieces, I't like a work of glass. I'm gathering up pieces of my memory, you realize those important to you after whenever you lose them._

Amazing, but once again, Ed found his way into a fight. He felt he could win this one, it was only an automail over haul. He had dealed with such before. "_Just one hit at a time,_" He thought to him self as he transmutated his arm to the sword-arm. He swung at Misume, she whom Ed was fighting, failing misreably to even get a blow in. Then in a graceful motion, she almost killed him in one flip over move.

Just then, Alphonse could feel the pain of his brother, like part of him just dissapeared. he couldn't do anything, but this pain wa so strong that he could have collapsed. "_Ed, you idiot, don't you dare die on me, I need you!_" His thought blazed though his mind,like a fire trying to stay lit.

_The world with out you it just like a jigsaw puzzle. It's still eternally missing pieces and imcomplete, Because it's imposible for anyone to replace you._

Ed woke up, lying in what appered to be his own blood. He was dazed inn his attempt to defeat the overhaul Misume. He knew he couldn't die ther for Al's sake. He couldn't take another death now.

"Had enough?" The snear on Musume's face grew.

"Not yet..." Ed said as he tried to stand, he felt paralized by the attack, but he had to live, For Al... "Ya know, your lucky not to have some one to care about. You can just care about yourself, right?"

"What's it to you, kid?" She asked in an angerly voice.

"I won't quit, you see, 'cuase I can't."

"What doyou mean,'you can't'?"

Ed now standing, ready to finnish her off, said proudly,"I have a promise to keep." He caught Misume off gaurd, and she fell over, to weak to do anything. Ed nearly collapsed too, his wounds were worse than he thought. '_Al, I'l be back soon, just don't forget me, and don't replace me..._'

_Please, please stop the time. I'll carve my silhouette onto your chest. If, if it's allowed It's okay even if i sacraficed everything, For that smiling face, once more..._

Al could feel any pain his brother had felt, although it was stongest when it was emotional. He wished his brother could have more self control with himself. Always there would be something that set him off. This time, it was painful. It had never felt like this before. It was to the piont that he was about to collaspe in the pain. Then suddenly, it stopped. Alphonse knoew every thing would be okay. He see his brother in his mind, smiling proudly at him.

'_He'll come back... he always does..._' Al thought quietly to himself. '_We'll always be together, no matter what. We need to find the Philosipher's stone, so we can have every thing go back to the way it was, so we can dream again, so we can finally live like people._'

_By the chain that is called "reality" we are connected. Even though we aren't able to dream... Nevertheless, we'll keep on searching for the light that illuminates darkness..._

Days passed and eventually, the brother were back together. They waould always laugh together, makeing fun of each other, playing games, acting like the children they always wanted to be. Having adventures, one after another, just the two of them, together. And that is how they would always be.

_Far away, far away, our thoughts are ceaseless. For those days of when we laughed innosetly together. Please, please stop the time, and carve your silhouette onto my chest. If, if it's allowed, it's okay, even if i sacrifieced everything, for that smiling face once more..._

For there sake, they would always be together. Forever.

_Once more..._

(Do you hate me Al?)(Forgive me, please...)

Animerex: Well, that's it. Ed got on my good side, no punishment for him.

Al :That is good.

Animerex: I would like to make a major apoligy for not updating for sooooooooooooooo long! Please for give me! I'll be you best friend! Gomen x1,000,000,001!

Ed: yeah right...

Animerex: Well, back to the Game!

(Take a guess, smartie)

Animerex78


	6. motherland

Back finally with an update, sorry guys. Watching AI... (american Idol) which is rigged, writing another story, working on game, ya' know, the norm. So, motherland... 3rd ending by Crystal Kay... Did anyone notice that all the starting songs are sung by guys and the endings are sung by girls? i wonder why... anyway, this is a random one in angst of something that i lost in, hope, soul, and other stuff... Here it is, and Ed is away on buissness, so no Ed today.. I am sad, but I can still write about him! Yay!

(Full)Metal(Full)Metal(Full)Metal(Full)

Even as he grew older, Edward Elric still had the pain and love of his mother that was always there. There would always be that one conncetion forever. His brother was there, the day Trisha left them, but Alphonse didn't seem to have the emotional scars Ed did. It was so fast, so sudden, everything in Ed's life shook. His Hate and Rage surfaced, and was driving him insane... Ed just wanted everythiiing to be normal for him and his brother...

_On the day you left, I just waved good bye as usual, as if we were ti meet agian in this city._

This was Ed's purpose, to see his mother once more in this city called life. If only he knew what was happening, what was going to go wrong, but they were only kids, it couldn't be help, at least they were still living in this day.

At night Ed would lay thinking to himself, '_Wait for me, mom. I'm almost there with you, just please, have your soul rest with me... No, in me... Mom, we still love you, me and Alphonse, we really do..._' He always took everything so hard on himself, it wan't good for him...

_To beleive in love is to not lose myself, until my wish comes true, I'll remain with a smile and look at the stars, praying, and you will be here._

Always thinking of his Brother, his mother, his no good father. Never of himself, and yet he seemed so selfish, to want everything for others. He wanted life for his mother, a body for his brother, the world to stop fighting so we could all live in peace. He wanted everything... for everyone else.

_I want he sky for you, even enveloping all your pains. Whenever I look up, I want to feel that I'm not alone, even if I'm far away... and let there be a place I can return to.._

Bak in Central, Ed kept getting eerie feelings from the Furthr's secritary. (?) It looked oddly just like his mother, and somehow Al didn't seem to notice anything suspicious. Even thought the seelings he were getting were bad, he somehow felt a sence of security seeing her. He knew it wasn't her, and it never would be her, but just seeing her face, just once was good enough for Ed, just to calm him down...

'_I miss her so much, I dont know how to live without lying to myself anymore..._' He would think, fear in his mind that he would never really see her again.

_I'm still happily living in this city without you because I feel that is the only thing I can do now._

'_I'ts all dad's fault! If he was there, she wouldn't of died!_' He was always blameing his dad for his mother's death. '_I bet he planned this, he wanted us to suffer, he always did! That was why he was never there!_' He knew it wasn't all his fater, maybe his father had nothing to do with it, but Ed needed somthing to blame it on, so he didn't feel so guilty about, just filled with anger.

_There is a hidden meaning to all the things that happen. I hope you'll remain yourself even if your dreams begin to vanish, because I'll always be here._

When he fell once at the battle feild, he saw himself, and he was sitting on a rock near the house he and Al lived in as children, crying about something. Then once again, he saw his mother alive and well, but as an angel, and she comforted hissorrow with easing songs, and once done, she said in a wisper:

_It's okay even if you're not stonge enough to erase all tears. After you rest your tired heart, wish for a better tomarrow and fall asleep, like the young children._

Grace turned into nightmare, and Ed woke up in a hospital that morning, Not remembering what had happened the day before. He sat up, lokked around, and no one was in the room. Not the cornial, not armstrong, not even Al was in this room. The he started to here voices, coming out of nowhere, scaring him, even though they what it was saying was so deeply true.

_This vast world is connected, the white clouds will flow and turn into iwnd to reach you._

"NO!" Ed shouted at the top of his lungs. "Voices don't come out of nowhere!"

_Will my voice reach you? I couldn't save those overflowing feelings for you._

Suddenly this voice could be identified.It was his mother. SHe was really staying with him. Tears were in his eyes. Now he finally wanted something really for himself, To love someone truely again...

_I want he sky for you, even enveloping all your pains. Whenever I look up, I want to feel that I'm not alone, even if I'm far away..._

"Mom, I'll save you, I'll bring you back," Was the last hing he said be for he fell unconcious again. bbut he said unconiouesly:

_Let there be a place I can return to, Let ther be a place I can return to..._

(Full)Metal(Full)Metal(Full)Metal(Full)

Well, that's it for this one. Hey, I'm almost to the 3 not dramatic songs, so like it! Oh, and How did my game get erased, well, you see, my sister is 7, and likes to mess with my stuff. So one day I'm out with my friends, she wants to play with my PS2, and POOF! No more game data... All well, I made it pretty far, I'm gonna see what happens after armony is kidnapped by "greta," Who is oviously that boob chic, um... Camilia? I think that is was it is...anyway, Review people!


End file.
